


Seeking Solace

by akaStoryteller



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaStoryteller/pseuds/akaStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Athos and his wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The character belongs to Dumas and the most current version to the BBC.

**Seeking Solace**

Athos knew he drank too much. Knew absolution was never to be found at the bottom of a bottle. Knew too of the side-eye looks and whispers only the bravest of men dared utter. None of it stopped him though. For within the garnet liquid he found self-acceptance and a certain somber solace.

There were moments when he fought the wine's sinuous, seductive pull. But its siren song oft proved simply too mesmerizing. Its invisible bindings tightened around him, dragged him merrily to the very depths of abject despair.

Yet his friends were there to rescue him.

_**Fin** _


End file.
